Goodbye Shinigami Days
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Takes place after Grimmjow's group invades. Renji writes a goodbye note to everyone, then leaves Karakura town. What could have lead to this decision! Lemon. Yaoi: Don't like don't read. GrimmRen. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach

**Goodbye Shinigami Days

* * *

**

It was a quiet night in Karakura town, everyone was asleep, from Hollows to the small insects living in the grass. But one being was awake, and he seating at a small round table in a Candy shop own by none other then Kisuke Urahara. The room he sat in was a room given to him by the humble shopkeeper, but he was not given it for free, for he had to work around the small shop to live there. The being was known as a Shinigami, but to be more specific he was Renji Abarai Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. He sat at the table with a small candle that only lit the piece of paper in front of him, then he began to write.

_It took me hours to decide on whether to say this to your faces or write it, as you can tell I was too ashamed to say it to your faces if you found this. I no later on if we meet again, and probably will, guilt will eat at me for writing this. But understand another guilt was eating at me, as you could tell from the pass week. Most of the time you guys find me spaced out or sulking about some unknown reason, which I reassured you all that I was 'fine'(which were lies). I sunk my teeth into a forbidden fruit, I had the chance to relinquish the fruit from my mouth. But instead I took a bite of it and couldn't stop devouring it until there was nothing left. _

_I knew after what happen nothing would be the same, so I ponder on what to do and this ending up being my final decision. And to make it official I even left my Lieutenant's badge next to this note. I bet right now you're wondering 'what I did do?', but understand that I don't have the courage to tell you all. And I don't know if I ever well. Please take care all of you, and I know this will be our last time being friends. It was fun while it lasted, so Goodbye._

Renji sat up and blew out the dieing flame, then walked quietly out of the small shop. Once he was outside he stared at the large moon over head, the only witness of his departure. He didn't look back at the shop as he began making his way to the park along the rooftops. The Lieutenant felt like he was alone, but he remember he had Zabimaru with him as he touch the hilt. Renji stopped on someones rooftop and took a deep breath, he had almost forgot why he was heading to the park. His whole reason for leaving and chartering in forbidden waters was cause of the one who was waiting at the park. The red head's mind started to replayed the turning point of his life.

**One week ago**

It was two days after the small invasion of the six Arrancars that appeared. The day passed relatively quickly in the small hollow infest town, and the night was rather slow for the red head Lieutenant, who's turn was patrol the town tonight. Renji jumped from building to building looking for any signs of hollows, and a occasionally looking at his cell for some help. But the streets were empty of souls and hollows, which dragged the night even longer with no action. He came to a halt on a office building and took a seat at the edge of the roof.

Renji sighed and stretched his body, he laid down to stare at the stars above. His eye lids began to feel heavy, his busy schedule of training, chores, and duties started to take a toll on him. Soon the lieutenant was deep in sleep, and didn't notice the figure (who was hiding their spiritual pressure) walking towards his sleeping form. A sudden splash of ice cold water to Renji's face woke him up immediately, his eyes burned by the bright light that filled the area. Once his brown orbs adjusted to the light he looked around the room, the room was white with a large bed in the corner.

The Lieutenant's eyes noticed someone leaning on the wall, he had one arm and his hair was a neon blue like his eyes. Renji came to the conclusion that man was a Arrancar for his hole in his abdomen, and the white bone fragment on the side of his face. The red head glared at the blue eyed creature, but noticed that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked down at himself and noticed he was tied to a chair, he began to struggle which caused his enemy to chuckle.

"Untie me Arrancar so I can kill you!" Renji spat causing the being to walk over to him

"I don't think your in a position to make threats." the Arrancar said while tilting Renji's head up in a uncomfortable angle

Renji jerked his head out of the man's grasp, and glared again which cause the other to smile. Soon the question hit him like a ton of bricks 'Where am I?', the Lieutenant tried to search the area for any other presence but found none.

"Don't waste your time search for others, these walls prevent spiritual pressure from leaving or entering."

"Where I'm I Arrancar?"

(smirking) "Take a guess."

The Lieutenant began to fear that he was in Huceo Mundo, and that Aizen was watching him.

"I know what your thinking, and the answer to that is no. We're still in Karakura."

The tied up being felt a little relief that he was still in the human world, but he still was captured and need to escape.

"What is it you want Arrancar!"

(sigh) "Your so rude aren't you."

"?"

"Names Grimmjow, not Arrancar or Hollow."

"Fine Grimmjow, untie me." Renji glared

(smirking) "No, cause your going to do something for me."

"Like hell!"

"If you do this one thing for me then you'll be set free and I'll keep my mouth shut about it."

The red head thought about what Grimmjow said, he didn't have many options.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Well you see I've lost my arm, and wanted to blow off some steam. But then I thought why not go to the human world and get a blow job."

Renji's eyes widen. "Hell no! Why don't you get one of your Arrancar buddies to do that!"

"Cause that would be boring."

"Sorry to tell you but I'm not in the mood to play games!"

The room became silent and the two beings stared at one another, brown met teal and teal met brown. After some minutes Grimmjow broke their eye contact then smiled.

"Come on it will be fun."

"No! I'm not going to suck your dick!"

"Then I guess I'll just leave you here."

"You can't do that!"

"What do you have to lose! I said I'll keep my mouth shut, and your making it seem like were going to have sex!"

"It's not-"

"It's not what, right? Listen to yourself, your just scared aren't you?" Grimmjow smirked the last words

Renji felt corner, the Arrancar was right he was scared. But of what, Grimmjow's disappointment, his failure to please someone? The Lieutenant looked to the floor for answers but nothing responded to his question. What was he to do now, the only thing that came up was to give up and do what Grimmjow asked then leave like nothing happen. Grimmjow was right about everything he said, Renji was making a big deal out of something so small. Once he came to a conclusion in his head Renji agree with Grimmjow's request.

Grimmjow walked over to Renji and untied the ropes, then took a seat at the edge of the bed. The red head stood up and stared at the smiling panther, he swallowed all the fear that was caught in his throat. Renji walked over to the smiling man, and took a seat where he need to be position to give the man what he wanted. The Lieutenant reached his hand to the others sash so he could untie it, but the other stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Use your teeth." Grimmjow commanded

The red head was a little confused but nodded to the command, Grimmjow removed his hand and Renji lean forward to the sash. The Lieutenant pulled on it gently back, and with ease it slipped right off then tossed it to the side. Renji's hand guided the smooth white fabric and boxers down to the floor, where they rested around Grimmjow's ankles. The red head was quite surprise on how large Grimmjow was, and was a little worry that he couldn't put it in his mouth.

"Hope your hungry." the bluenette snickered

The Lieutenant wrapped his long cold fingers around the Espada's member, which caused Grimmjow to shiver a little. Renji's tongue licked the head and started to move in small circular motions. Grimmjow was quite please and let a moan escape past his lips, to let the red head know his doing good so far. After hearing the moan from the panther Renji went up and down the long staff with his tongue to hear more moans. Grimmjow bit his bottom lip to control the many sounds that came from him, but it felt so good to him he just couldn't control it.

Renji started to feel a tingling sensation under his hakama, but ignored the tingling feeling. He place butterfly kisses long the harden muscle he had in his hand. Grimmjow moaned again before speaking to the red head below.

"Stop teasing." he pant

The red head stopped planting kisses, and took the bluenette in his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, while his tongue swirled around the newcomer in his mouth. Grimmjow moaned loudly at the sensation running through him, he never felt this much pleasure before. The panther felt himself started to build up, he moaned again when the red head sucked his member. A sudden rush of liquid stuff invade Renji's mouth, he started to devour Grimmjow's release for it tasted so delicious. Once the red head devour the sweet substance he stood up and took a seat at the chair he was tie to.

"Here's the key to the door, and your zanpakutō is outside. See ya around Shinigami."

Grimmjow said once he regain his breath, and tossed the key to the red head. Renji stood up and unlocked the door then tossed the key back to Grimmjow. The Lieutenant opened that door to a construction site and the night air, he looked around and spotted Zabimaru leaning against a concrete-wall. As he took a step out of the room he felt a yearning sensation, it was the same feeling he had when he was giving Grimmjow his blow job. Renji turned around to see Grimmjow struggling to put his sash around his waist, which the red head turned around to help him.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow stared at the red head who was helping him

"What are you going to do now?" Renji said not replying to Grimmjow's question

"Probably go find some hooker, to go have sex with." he answer casually

The Lieutenant stopped what he was doing, and felt a little jealous for some strange reason. He didn't want the bluenette to go to someone else for pleasure, but he couldn't stop him cause well Grimmjow didn't belong to him. And either did he to Grimmjow, so why was he upset. Grimmjow noticed the red head stopped tying the sash, he stared into the brown eyes and noticed a hint of sadness with some jealousy. The panther felt guilt invade his sense, but brushed it aside and pushed the red on the bed. But the Espada fell next to the Shinigami, before doing anything he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Grimmjow asked

"Yes. I want to give myself up to you, and only you."

Renji began removing their clothes from on another, then pushed Grimmjow closer to the wall so he was in a sitting position after he sat in Grimmjow's lap. The bluenette looked over the one who was in front him, his teal eyes traced all the tribal tattoos that were over the others skin. Grimmjow capture the others lips and began his exploration of the red head. Making his way down from the red head's lips he reached the others neck, he sucks and licks to mark the Shinigami claiming that this one is his.

"So what's the name of my lovely pet?"

"Renji." he groan his name when Grimmjow bit down on his flesh

After some more licking and biting, Renji position himself above Grimmjow. Renji made sure it was deep inside of him, before he started rocking. The two moaned and groaned to the electrifying pleasure that jolt throughout their bodies, as they created a rhythm. The Lieutenant started to slam himself against Grimmjow's hard member that was deep inside of him. Grimmjow moaned as Renji pushed himself deeper on his member. The panther noticed Renji's unattended member and took a hold of it and began to stoke it, causing Renji to moan louder. Grimmjow rubbed that head his thumb and pumped it roughly, which please Renji.

"Grimmjow..." Renji moaned

"Yes." Grimmjow cooed in Renji's ear

"I'm about to- *moan*"

The Lieutenant was cut as the Espada squeezed and stoke his member even more roughly. Soon Grimmjow felt the sticky substance on his hand and chest, which he lick the sweetness off his fingers. After a few more thrust Grimmjow came also, which left the pair huffing and puffing.

**Present**

Once the memory left Renji's mind he realized he was already at the park. Looking around the large grass area he noticed the place was deserted, except for his teal eye master waiting under a the largest tree in the area. The Lieutenant approach Grimmjow, which once the red head was in reach the Espada grab him and gave him a passionate kiss. After their little make-out the two step through a garganta, and Renji didn't looked back as he followed his master like a obedient pet.

* * *

**Hyou: Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**


End file.
